Life goes on
by ecstacy1oo
Summary: So this is a story revolving around Rose and Lissa's life after last sacrifice. They have started fresh at Lehigh and Christian and Dimitri are paying them a surprise visit. Something awesome is going to happen in their lives ! Disclaimer:I own nothing...vampire academy completely belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was the first one to leave the class after giving my paper. Today was the last exam of the semester and I realized how happy this knowledge made me. It was eight months since Lissa and I had started to attend Lehigh University. It was not a very prestigious one which made it a much safer place for Lissa than Howard of Cambridge or any other famous universities. Also, it was less than an hour's drive from the royal court from where my best friend and the moroi queen Vasilissa Dragomair conducted her _queenly_ _obligations_.

As being Lissa's guardian I had to enroll as a student at Lehigh. I was no more interested in political science and world history than a six year old but I had to study all of them for the sake of Lissa's safety. As being the queen, she had a lot of safety issues and so she has four guardians rather than the common two. Serena and I were her near guardians whereas Shane and Ian were the distant ones. It was more like a bodyguard system. Two of us were to protect her from any direct attack while the other two had to make sure that the surroundings were threat free. Life was fun but assignments and exams were often a pain in the ass. I was not really bad at academics or anything. I just didn't have any interest in all this. It would never ever help me in my life or maybe it could if I became the president of the United States or something but that was unlikely to happen. My job was to protect Lissa from strigoi, the evil vampires, and I had full training in that.

I waited outside the class for Lissa's return and soon the entire corridor was flooded with students who had just finished their long tiring exams. Lissa and Serena came out of the class and soon Shane and Ian joined us.

"I am so happy that finally these holocaust days are over", I said. It was kind of an height of exaggeration to compare exams to holocaust but Lissa and the others brushed it off excusing it as something from Rose Hathaway playbook.

We walked out to the parking lot and saw over two identical Porsche parked next to each other. I moved towards our car but I could see someone in my periphery. My mind was confused and my heart was beating loudly. I so wanted my conjecture to be true. And I screamed with joy when I turned about and my guess proved right.

I could see a very tall man gracefully leaning against a yet similar car. His long brown duster going so well with his dark brown eyes and soft shoulder length hair. Dimitri Belikov was staring at me with a huge smile and for a second I was too caught up in his beauty to react. Then, I quickly ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck. He held me just as tightly and his fingers ran through my long dark brown hair.

It has been a month since I had seen the love of my life and my heart skipped a beat when he cupped my cheeks and kissed me long and deep. After a few more minutes of mingling I realized that Christian and Lissa were in a similar embrace.

Dimitri, my boyfriend, was Christian's guardian, Lissa's boyfriend. It was a good mix. Dimitri was seven years older than all of us so he could not enroll as a student at the college which Christian attended but he always followed Christian as a shadow after the college hours. I could see Meredith, Christian's other guardian, and all the guardians of Lissa looking in different directions and avoiding the lover's reunion.

"What a pleasant surprise", Lissa said without breaking the embrace.

"Dimitri wanted to be with Rose on her birthday", Christian said.

I completely forget that I had my twentieth birthday tomorrow. The knowledge of celebrating my birthday with Dimitri and Lissa amplified my happiness. I was the happiest woman on this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We started for your journey to the court with Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and me in one car. Dimitri was at the wheel and I sat next to him. Somewhere on the road my eyes fell on his hand, close to his wrist, where I could see a dark bruise along with some streaks of blood. How did I not notice this before?

"What's that comrade?", I said pointing towards his wrist.

"We got in a brawl with some strigoi earlier this morning", He replied in his calm and soothing voice.

"What?" Lissa and I shouted at the same time.

"We were leaving for the road when three strigoi attacked us. They didn't really do any damages; Just a few little bruises. Thank god I have such kickass guardians."Christian replied.

"We might have gotten some serious wounds if not for Christian."Dimitri said.

"What do you…."

Christian answered my question by crafting some flames burning from the tips of his fingers.

_Another strigoi attack._ My mind was again swirling with concern for Lissa. I was always scared of the dangers looming over Lissa's life after the bond vanished. Her becoming the queen did not help matters. She had excellent safety yet there were many unspoken dangers in her life. It reminded me about the attack which took place a few months back. Lissa's half sister, Jill, had almost died in it. Actually, there is no _almost_. She did die but Adrian, another spirit user like Lissa (who also happened to be my ex boyfriend), had saved her. This is how she and Adrian started to share a bond just like Lissa and I did.

Now, the attacks on royals had become much frequent. What made matters worse was the fact that being the queen had got along a lot of anonymous enemies in Lissa's life. She recently passed the law which allowed the moroi to fight along with the guardians and many moroi resented it. This meant she was not safe even around the moroi.

"It's alright, Roza" Dimitri said as he placed his hand over mine. He had guessed my thoughts as always. His soft voice and warm hands were comforting but I knew that he was just as stressed as me.

We reached the court in about an hour and Dimitri and I joined the other guardians for our duties. The royal court was a city in itself and had strict security and strong wards for safety. As a result the guardians did not always follow their moroi but were often recruited to guard at the different gates and events.

Dimitri and I were given the charge of the north gate and were vigilant at our duties when I saw a car arriving at the gate. I went closer and was about to interrogate the passengers when my eyes fell over the person at the wheel.

Janine Hathaway, my mother, had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few months back my mother's arrival might have irritated me but now it had delighted me beyond words. It had been about six months since I had seen her. After parking the car and ensuring the safety of the moroi family accompanying her, she came back to the gate under my charge.

She hugged me tightly. "Rose I have missed you a lot." she said in an affectionate voice.

"I missed you too, mom."

"I am so proud of you. You are greatly appreciated among the guardians."

"Well, I think that's just my genetic code that makes me fight strigoi so fiercely."

"Good evening guardian Hathaway." Dimitri said in a confident voice but I know he was a bit a scared.

His relationship with my parents was a little strained. They liked Dimitri (who on this planet can dislike him) but the fact that he was seven years older than me _and _had a romantic relationship with me when I was his student, slightly disturbed them.

"Good evening guardian Belikov. It's nice meeting you. I hope you are taking good care of my daughter in my absence."

"Yes I am trying but it seems impossible to keep Rose out of trouble."

We all laughed and it made happier than ever. Finally we were one big happy family; just like I always wanted.

My mother soon returned to whatever guardian errands she had leaving Dimitri and me at our duty.

I smiled at Dimitri and could see his happiness over our family's closeness. I could also see longing for his own family in his eyes. I know how he missed Russia and it made my heart ache. _We'll soon visit them comrade, I thought_.

**Lissa pov:**

I was happy the exams were over but I still had a lot of work to finish at the court. All I wanted was to lie in bed with Christian and take comfort in his arms but a queen always puts duty first.

I reluctantly went to my office while Christian taught young fire users to control and use their magic. I passed the law which allowed moroi to fight along with guardians and ever since then moroi were give classes at their schools to use magic for defense. Christian often gave them extra lessons in his free time.

By the time I had finished all my work it was time for dinner. While leaving the office my eyes fell on a box of anti dispersants. I know I should gulp them and save myself from a lot of trouble but I did not want to lose my magic. I wanted to use it and help people whom I love. It was a dilemma which often troubled me. As far as for any advice, Rose and Christian thought there was no dilemma. They wanted me to take them. Off course they did not understand my love for spirit and their concern and love for me blinded them to the fact that I wanted to discover more ways to cope with spirit.

I decided it was time to take the harsh decision. I overlooked the anti dispersants and went out to meet my friends for dinner. I might be signing for disaster but I did not care. This was it. I could no longer live without magic.

* * *

Guys please leave a review. I am trying my best to complete my next chapter. Hope you like it…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dimitri pov:

Rose and I walked to our room hand in hand. It had been a month for us to be together and I was eagerly waiting to spend some alone time with her.

"I have missed you so much comrade." Rose whispered in my ears. We sat on the bed and Rose's head rested against my chest.

"I've missed you too, Roza." I said kissing her forehead. My fingers were long lost in her dark long hair.

"So I hope you have a nice expensive present for my birthday." She joked. I know it takes a lot more than expensive presents to win her over.

"Well I do have a present and it is quite expensive but I am not really sure if you'll like it or not."

"What is it comrade? You know I am not good when it comes to being patient."

"And you know how I love it when you are impatient."

I could see the change in her mood. I brought down my lips to hers and she kissed me back with a fierceness which was even beyond Rosemarie Hathaway standards.

"I love you Dimitri." She said in between the kisses.

I broke the kiss and started kissing neck. "I love you too, Roza; more than anything." She wrapped one of her arms around my neck while the other gripped my hair.

We slipped out of our clothes and did what we were dying to do for weeks.

"I just want to stay in bed with you. I don't want to live away from you." She said afterwards as she lay in my arms.

"I know Roza. I want the same and I promise our wish will be granted soon."I kissed her once again and I could feel our love and connection burning in that contact.

"Good night comrade."

"Good night Roza."

Rose pov:

"Happy birthday Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ears.

I smiled at his words and drew his closer. I kissed his lips and my fingers travelled all the way down his warm bare chest.

"Rose I think it's time for us to leave the bed. If you keep doing that I don't think we'll ever be able to leave this room."

I giggled and reluctantly left the bed. I took a quick shower and started to put on my regular guardian attire.

"Rose do you really think Lissa would allow you to work today?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's your birthday and Lissa wants you to enjoy the entire day without and duty hours."

"But…."Dimitri did not allow me to finish my sentence.

"Rose, you have the right to take a day off. Besides, I don't think Lissa will allow you to work today." He smiled in a way which melted my heart and it became impossible to deny his request.

The first thing I saw as I entered Lissa's office was a man dressed in a navy blue suit and yellow tie. I could see different colored rings on his fingers and odd jewelry around his neck. Oh god! Why could I not have a normal father?

"What are you doing here old man?"

"Happy birthday darling daughter. I just wanted to see you on your twentieth birthday; now that you are no longer a teenager. Always a pleasure to meet you."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead and I realized how much I have missed him.

"Happy birthday Rose." Lissa smiled and gave me a loving hug.

"Mr. Mazur was helping me with my work. " She said.

Lissa and I both knew why my father was suddenly so 'helpful'. He was a sucker for gossip and royal politics and the queen's office was the best place for his research.

Abe bid us goodbye and left for whatever work he had. I hope it had nothing to do with my mother.

"So Rose we all are going out for shopping."Lissa said in an excited tone.

"Wow Liss, you don't know how excited I am about this. It has been so long for us to go shopping together."  
"I know. Get ready Rose we are leaving in half an hour."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It kind of takes time to adjust to lavish ways when your best friend is a queen.

Lissa had arranged for a private jet to take us to Pittsburg for shopping. Christian, Dimitri and all the other guardians of Lissa and Christian were accompanying us.

"Liss you don't have to do this. I mean we have so many branded shops at the court where we can shop." My eyes were still wide with wonder as I stared at the jet.

"Rose I want to do this, plus I think it's time for us to go out of this place. All we do this go to Lehigh and then come back to this court. It's high time we go explore the rest of the world."

I was ready to protest further but something in her voice made me understand how she missed her earlier freedom. Well, she never really had a lot of freedom. She had always been a royal and was surrounded by guardians but after taking over the thrown her meager freedom was further restricted. I remembered how happy she was when we live in Portland; far away from any bondage.

"Ok Liss, we'll go."

The journey about an hour and we were taken to a shopping mall in luxurious cars.

"Rose this dress would certainly go with your stilettos." Lissa was nearly jumping with excitement. She had earlier made me buy high-heeled stilettos and a beautiful golden bracelet. The dress she was addressing was a red clingy one with long sleeves. It had a deep neck line which could easily flaunt my full breasts and a cut which could show my back in a classy manner. It was also short enough to gracefully display my long legs. I was in love with it and I imagined Dimitri's expression on seeing me in that sexy dress.

"You're right Liss, this dress it surely made for me. I am buying it."

By the time our shopping spree was over it was late night for humans.

We left the mall premises and headed towards the parking lot. Suddenly I saw a man fast approaching us. _Strigoi_. And I nearly cursed myself for indirectly dragging Lissa out of our sanctuary. I had to protect Lissa.

_They come first._

Even though I was not on duty, I still had my stake ready. Three more strigoi came out and all of us jumped into action.

One of them was strangling Christian and I could feel the power in his grip. But Christian was fast enough to ignite him and I drove my stake right across his heart.

I then joined Serena who was fighting a female strigoi who had earlier aimed Lissa. The strigoi had taken Serena on the ground and the two were fighting with full vigor. I jerked her away with all my strength and pinned her down; just when Serena staked her. Four strigoi were nothing in front of six guardians.

We were retreating when another strigoi jumped and grabbed Dimitri by the neck. I could hear other strigoi coming out of nowhere and exchanging blows with the other guardians but I froze right there. The strigoi had his fangs close to Dimitri's neck. It was déjà vu. This was how I lost him before when he was turned into a strigoi. I was aware of the fact that it was impossible for Dimitri to again become a strigoi (due to some twisted effect of spirit) but I was still scared of losing him. I love and concern for him made me feel weak.

In a second Dimitri was in complete action. He battled with the strigoi and I joined him. It was a matter of seconds within with the strigoi was dead.

None of us spoke as we returned to our cars. I could see that Christian's cheek was bleeding as a result of the fight. Lissa rested a hand on his cheek and the wound started to heal very slowly. It was less effective when compared to Lissa's incomparable healing powers but nonetheless it had almost mended the wound.

"Lissa how did you…" Christian was unable to complete his sentence.

"I sorry but I could not stay away from spirit. I stopped taking my meds yesterday and so my magic was not that powerful."

"Lissa you shouldn't have done this. Don't you know how dangerous spirit is?" Christian said in a voice which was filled with less anger and more concern.

"I know but I'll make this work. I am starting with the therapy tomorrow and I'll try to use the magic as less as possible." I could make out the guilt in her voice.

We reached the court without anyone speaking much. I was upset of what happened but I kept it all inside me.

I tried to lighten the mood and promised myself not to talk about the earlier happening anytime soon.

"Thank you so much Liss. You made my bad."I said in a casual friendly manner.

"It's merely the beginning."Lissa replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Get ready in an hour. We have a birthday party to attend."

"What?"I completely forgot about the strigoi fight.

Seeing the smiles playing on Dimitri and Christian's face I could make out their contribution in planning the surprise party.

"Really Dimitri, even you didn't tell me?"

"Rose we wanted to give you a surprise. I know you love them."

"But I hate it when you all exclude me from your plans."

"Come on Rose stop playing the damsel in distress. I know you are enjoying all for this." Christian added.

"Thank you for your precious piece of advice fire boy." I snapped.

Dimitri and I returned to our room where we got dressed. I wore the dress we just brought along with the stilettos and left my long hair fall loose over my shoulders. I also accessorized myself with the golden bracelet and the _nazar _my mom had gifted me. I applied mascara to my long lashes and coated my lips with bright red lipstick. I stared at the mirror and was satisfied with my looks.

Dimitri was too busy in taking a shower and getting dressed that he only saw me when I was completely adorned.

He was wearing a plain grey sweater and blue jeans. His brown hair was tied in a pristine pony tail and he looked damn hot even in this plain and simple attire.

"Roza you look….amazing." he breathed.

I could see wonder, awe, affection and desire in his beautiful eyes.

"Thank you comrade. You look amazing as well; just as always."

He drew me towards himself and kissed me and I was lost in the feel of his sweet lips. Unfortunately we had no time to take things any farther. Plus I had to reapply the lipstick; all thanks to our ravenous kissing session.

* * *

_Guys please leave your comments and reviews...i really need them!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My eyes widened (for the second time in a day) as we entered the enormous hall where Lissa had arranged my birthday party.

It was like a palace ball room or something, directly out of a fairytale. It was full of people and I could make out familiar faces all around.

"Happy birthday Rose." My mother said as she handed me a small box wrapped in a plain blue paper.

"Thank you mom." I said wondering what the box held.

"Go ahead; open it." My mother said guessing my thoughts.

I opened it and saw a framed picture of my mother holding me in her arms. I was a tiny baby then; sleeping carefree in my mother's arms. I quickly hugged my mother.

"Thank you so much mom. It's the best gift you could have given me."

For so many years I had believed that my mother loved her duty more than me. It was just recently that I learned how much she loved me. Looking at that framed picture, I could feel all that love once again.

My father was the next to give me a present. I had expected some sort of expensive luxury stuff coming from him which was why I was so shocked when I found out what he had thought of gifting me. It was magnificent ring with a white gem in a golden frame.

"Dad…."

"It's a _druzy _ring. It has been handed down our family over the past hundred years. It's a family heirloom and I want you to keep it Rose."

"Thank you dad." Was all I could say. It was too overwhelming. Lissa was the only family I had for all these years. Suddenly my mom, dad and Dimitri added to it and it was brilliant.

The evening passed by and as I received more and more gifts, my anticipation over Dimitri's gift grew more and more. I did pester him a lot all day long about his present. But to my dismay he was still as good as hiding his emotions as he was when we were back at St. Vladimir's.

"Liss you have already showered me with clothes and shoes. I don't need any more gifts." I said as Lissa handed me another present.

"Rose please I dying to see you open it. Come on, have a look at it."

I opened it and saw a beautiful necklace. It had small diamonds studded around a sparkling sapphire."

"Lissa it's beautiful. Thank you so much but I cannot accept such an expensive gift."

"It's my mother's necklace and I really want you to have it. She loved you a lot and I know she wants you to take it as much as I do."

"Wow Liss! I didn't even know if it was possible to be so happy."

The party was amazing with great music and delicious food. I felt happier than I ever had. I was still worried about Lissa and her crazy magic. The earlier strigoi attack bothered me as well but all that was insufficient to suppress my present joy.

It was late night for the moroi when we retreated to our rooms. I could see the faint sun rays filtering through the curtains of my room. I sat down on the bed waiting for Dimitri to come back who was apparently busy with some guardian stuff. He entered the room within a few minutes and I could see slight nervousness in his perfectly concealed features. There was nothing he could completely keep from me and even he was aware of it. I stood up and walked right in front of him. He held one of my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Roza I love you more than anything. You have been pure beauty and strength ever since I've met you. You are the only one who understands me this well. You have always been there for me and kept believing in me even when I was a monster. I don't think it is possible to love more than I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know how you always wanted to get married only after there was a _two_ before your age and today you turn twenty. I don't want to wait any longer for you to be completely mine." He said with such an intensity which made my heart melt. His hand left mine and went straight to his jean pockets. He took out a small box and went down on his knees.

"Roza will you marry me?" He spoke as he opened the box and I could see a beautiful diamond ring.

"Dimitri…." My eyes were brimming with tears. I could not hold such immense joy in my small little heart. I recalled the earlier incident where I was so close to losing him. _Again_. It made my heart shudder and also reminded me how much I loved him. He was right; there was no reason for us not to get married. I was ready. I was certain that he was the only man with whom I can spend the rest of eternity. He was a part of me and our souls were so in sync that it was inevitable to obscure anything from each other. We were made for each other and destined to share a life together.

"Yes …I will marry you Dimitri."

He slipped the ring over my finger and its size was perfect. It was the most stunning piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

He stood up and pulled me towards him as his lips took possession over mine. I kissed him back with all my existence. We kept on kissing like that for long. He finally broke the kiss and whispered in my ears, "I love you."

I was wrong. It was certainly possible to be happier than I was earlier. I was happier now and felt more alive than I ever had.

"I love you too comrade. Oh my god! I am so excited for all this. I want to tell my mom and Lissa and…" his lips crushed mine, cutting off my sentence.

"Rose you can tell them tomorrow. Right know we have more important things to do." He said as he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

* * *

_**So this is how I wanted Dimitri to propose Rose. I hope I justified it. **_

_**I am thinking about making them visit Russia. What do you all think about my idea?**_

_**I'll try to update soon and please don't forget to leave you reviews and suggstions.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for your reviews. I am so excited for the rest of the story…..hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Dimitri pov:

My eyes opened just a minute before the alarm rang raucously. My eyes fell on Rose's radiant face. She ignored the alarm and was nestling against the covers. My eyes studied her beautiful face for a long time and then they fell on the glistening diamond on her finger. It was exhilarating. I have never been this happy and it made my heart swell.

I had been so anxious all through last month. I wanted to marry her desperately but I was unsure of her reaction. I knew she dearly loved me and that I was her salvation but yet the idea of marriage never really appealed much to her. At last I took the plunge and as I watched her elation over my proposal, I was filled with an eternal bliss.

"Rose, wake up." I whispered and gently stroked her cheek.

"Hmm…" she was still sleepy and I didn't blame her. We had been busy all night because of this new thrilling turn in our lives.

"Rose get up. You have to tell Lissa about our engagement." I reminded.

That did it. She shot up from the warm sheets and my eyes fell on her beautiful naked body. My god! She had such power over me.

"Jesus, I am so excited Dimitri." She was glowing with joy and kissed me but I broke the kiss before it turned into something heady.

"Rose stop doing that and put some clothes on or else we will be fenced in this for the entire day. If you want to talk to Lissa then be responsible."

She giggled and even that sound was enough to make me go weak. God she made me lose all control.

"You're right comrade. I'll get ready in a minute and then I can telecast the news all around. And I guess we can canoodle once we get back." She said in a seductive voice running a warm finger over my lips.

She was such a tease.

Rose pov:

I took a shower and put on a white tank top and blue denims. All this while my eyes inevitably kept drifting towards my left hand; where the beautiful ring dazzled against my tanned skin.

For almost all my life I was convinced that I would never get married. I didn't have the time for all this. I had to devote my entire life to Lissa's security. I had to protect her against all evil. Besides, it was unusual for dhampirs to get married. This knowledge didn't really bother me. The idea of getting married never attracted me much. But then Dimitri came along….and it changed everything. I cannot imagine life without him and after last night I cannot believe I once thought I should wait to be his wife until I was older. I wanted to claim him right now. I was so keyed up with the idea of marrying him that I was one step from happily jumping up and down.

I parted ways with Dimitri. He had to report for his duty and I went straight up to Lissa's room. I was about to break through the door but then the thought of Christian still being in bed with Lissa coursed my mind and I knocked the door.

Lissa opened the door and smiled. I slipped inside and tried to hide my ring from her gaze.

"What's up Rose?" Christian said as he came out of the bathroom. His wet hair indicated he had just taken a shower.

"So guys I have some amazing news." I held up my left hand and completed "Dimitri and I are getting married."

My sentence was nearly finished when Lissa leapt and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Rose….omg…..wow that's awesome. Congratulations! I am so happy for you both." And we both started jumping with excitement.

"Girls get a hold." Christian blurted. _Typical_.

We completely ignored him and started making plans. At last he said, "Congrats Rose. I have some work to do. In the meanwhile you girls continue with your jumping and screaming." I know he just wanted to give us some privacy.

He gave Lissa a quick kiss and then left the room.

Once we were capable of containing over emotions, we went out into the busy world. Lissa got engaged in some royal stuff while I went on my guardian errands.

It was late evening for vampires when Dimitri and I were finally off our duties. I tightly gripped his hand as we went to my mother's room. She was staying at one of the court's hotel and we had asked Abe to join us as well.

We entered her room and saw her laughing light-heartedly at some joke Abe had just cracked. My mother hastily sobered.

"So what's the matter Rose?" My mother directly got to business.

I was too nervous to frame any words. Thankfully, Dimitri was smatter than me.

"Rose and I wanted to take your permission regarding something. We are planning to get married and we want your approval." He said in an even tone. How could he be so good at stuff like this?

My parents were a little taken aback but my mothered quickly regained her equanimity.

The silence was killing me and I was secretly praying to god for their approval.

"Congratulations! I think that's a great thing. You two deserve it after everything you went through." My mother was the first one to speak.

"Yes, I agree. I have always respected you Belikov and I know you'll keep my daughter happy. Congratulations both of you." Abe said.

My mother hugged me and then Abe did the same. Surprisingly, they hugged Dimitri as well.

_One big happy family. _This thought again filled me with inexpressible joy.

We walked for a little while and then Dimitri and I returned to our room. Fortunately, Abe left as well. I didn't want him alone in the room with my mom.

"Is it possible to die of happiness?" I said dreamily as Dimitri and I entered our room.

He smiled and I kissed him deeply. He pulled me closer and we fell together on the bed. I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"So Dimitri I was thinking of getting married next month."

"Really? You can't even wait for summer to start." He said jokingly.

"No I can't. I want you to be husband as soon as possible."

"Well okay then. We'll get married next week."

"Really? can we do that." I was again washed over with excitement.

"Off course we can. It's our wedding."

"So that's it we are getting married next week." I was at cloud nine.

Dimitri smiled and his lips moved towards mine but I still had something to share with him.

"Dimitri I was thinking….well …. I want our wedding to take place in Siberia."

* * *

_**So get ready for a Russian wedding and don't forget to leave your reviews…..**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry…..I couldn't post earlier….my laptop was not working.**_

_**Hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Dimitri pov:

I was too stunned to say anything for a few minutes. It was too good to be true. I had the same thought earlier this morning but I quickly shoved it away thinking Rose would prefer getting married here.

"Rose, do you really want it?"

"Off course I want it Dimitri. You know I love your family and I guess I can stand the icy cold weather of Siberia."

I laughed. Rose loved teasing me by cracking jokes about how my hometown was an Arctic wasteland. She had been there twice and knew its weather was not much different than that at her school but then, nothing on this planet was capable of cutting down her material for jokes like these.

"I am pretty sure you can and if this is want you want then I am more than willing."

"Then it's all set. We are getting married in Baia next week."

"I like the sound of it." She kissed my cheek and I added, "Thank you Rose."

"For what?"

"You know what."

The first thing I did next morning was to call my mother and tell her about our wedding.

"Really Dimka? Both of you want that?" She said in Russian.

"Yes mom we want that. I am sorry we couldn't inform you earlier. Everything happened in such haste. We'll reach Baia on Friday."

"Don't bother about anything. Your sisters and I will make all arrangements before you get here. I am just so glad that you are finally settling down with Rose. She is really a wonder."

"Yes she is." I said smiling. Who knew it better than me? "Thank you mom. I love you."

"I love to too Dimka. Take care." And she hung up.

Rose pov:

"Lissa, we have decided to get married on the coming Saturday."

"Really Rose? Belikov and you couldn't wait any longer." Christian teased.

He sat on a chair while Lissa and I sat on her comfortable bed.

"That's great Rose." Lissa continued nonchalantly.

"And we want to have the wedding in Siberia." I added.

Lissa thought about it for a minute and then replied, "Oh…that would be awesome. I have never been to Russia before." She smiled.

The next few days were surreal. They were beyond great and I lived the best days of my life. College was a month away and I did not have anything to bother me. Lissa did not allow me to be on night duties (cutting all my protests) because she wanted me to have proper 'beauty sleep' before my big day.

My parents had to return to their jobs but they promised to join us in Russia. Lissa took me to shopping everyday and fortunately there were no strigoi attacks. We had decided to only invite close friends and family to the ceremony and invitations were sent off. The days passed by swiftly and blissfully.

Dimitri and I spent long hours discussing about the wedding. Lissa was my bride of honor and I wanted Victoria, Sonya and Karolina (Dimitri's sisters) to be my bridesmaids. Dimitri chose Paul, his nephew, as his best man even though he was only 12. Finally we left for Russia.

Lissa, Christian, their guardians, Sonya and Mikhail accompanied us during the long hours on the flight to Moscow. Then we took another flight to Omsk and after almost a day's drive we reached Baia on Friday.

Finally the big day arrived. The ceremony was to take place in the same church where I had accompanied Dimitri's family, a few years back on Easter. The gown I wore wasnstrapless. It was the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever seen. Lissa had specially got it designed for me. Lissa and the other bridesmaids wore a red colored strapless dress, which was just as beautiful.

As I walked down the aisle, I could see my parents, Dimitri's family, Jill, Adrian, Alberta and a lot more familiar faces. Dimitri stood near the priest and I could swear that he never looked better. His hair was tied in a ponytail and the black tuxedo fitted him well. Standing there in the church, he really looked like a god. My god. He smiled and took my hand.

The ceremony was long. The priest blessed us and then gave us lighted candles which we held throughout the ceremony. It was a Russian custom. He then said some prayers and at last we took the marriage vows and exchanged rings.

But my favorite part was yet to come. At last Dimitri was then asked to kiss me. His lips touched mine and I was lost. This kiss was different than any of our previous kisses. It was magical. It was enchanting. It felt like our lips were meant to be together. There was nothing to break us apart.

People often said that the world becomes beautiful when you fall in love. I believe when you fall in love then that person is your only world. Your only home. Your beautiful sanctuary which you love dearly.

The rest of the ceremonies were conducted and then toasts were made. We shared our first dance and I found out that Dimitri was just as good at dancer as he was at everything else. Which was no shock to me; I was getting used to this.

Finally we had to leave for our honeymoon. I hated the fact that I had to leave Lissa but everyone made sure that her safety would be given outmost priority even in my absence.

"Dimitri come on! You have to tell me where we are going." I demanded as we reached the airport.

"Rose you will come to know in a few hours….have patience."

I was really losing my patience. It almost took a day for us to reach the airport. Lissa had arranged for a limo and a driver to take us there. I was really tired but it was not enough to diminish my excitement. Oh god! I am a married woman!

When I finally got my ticket I stared at it with wide eyes. "Comrade…we are going to Mitchell in South Dakota?"

"Yes. It has the corn palace, remember? And then we'll go to Honolulu in Hawaii and then San Paolo in Brazil."

"Oh my god! Really ? I mean…..you remembered."

Dimitri and I had once played a game in a library in Rubysville when we were on the run and I was falsely accused of Queen Tatiana's murder. We had flipped through the pages of a book entitled 'hundred best places to visit in the world'. We imagined being to all those places and wondered if we could ever clear our names and go around visiting those places. It was a sweet memory of ours and I cherished dearly it but I had no idea that Dimitri would take it so seriously. But then he took everything so seriously.

"Wow comrade! I am so happy and excited and….. I love you so much." I hugged him tightly and then kissed him out of love and happiness and thrill.

"Save something for the rest of the trip, Mrs. Belikov."

My heart skipped a beat at Dimitri's words. Mrs. Belikov. Wow! We held hands as we entered the flight and I knew that I was the luckiest woman on this planet.


	9. Author's note

**Author's note**

So I guess that was the end of this story. I am thinking of coming up with a sequel which might revolve around a baby. And don't worry, I have a theory. It would also have stuff related to spirit and it's weird ways.

Thank you all for reading and following. And please read the sequel when I start with it, which I promise would be soon.

Please leave your reviews….love you guys….!


End file.
